In the current information age, information technology (IT) tools are extensively used in enterprises and other organizations in order to facilitate processing of documents and data. IT administrators typically have the responsibilities of monitoring and managing IT assets, such as computers, printers, scanners, multi-function devices (MFDs), other network-connected or standalone devices, etc.
IT management tools (such as application software) are available to assist IT administrators with performing their duties. Such tools commonly include a monitoring device and/or application for monitoring the IT tools and obtaining various information regarding the IT tools (such as make, model, location, status). An example of a user interface in such monitoring tool is illustrated in FIG. 1. The user interface screen shown in FIG. 1 allows a user to select a device from the displayed device list and then additional information regarding the selected device is displayed.
However, such user interface does not allow the user to efficiently obtain information regarding IT devices that need administration or otherwise. This may especially be a problem if, for example, a large number of IT assets are within the IT environment that is administered.
There remains a need for an improved tool for IT administrators to administer large collections of IT assets.